


Достойные спасения

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cats, Church of Avacyn, Eldrazi, Emrakul - Freeform, Gen, Innistrad, Sorin Markov - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Нахири, желая отомстить Сорину, навела на Иннистрад Эмракул, и ни разу не усомнилась в правильности своего поступка. Но оказалось, что нельзя остаться полностью безразличной...





	Достойные спасения

**Author's Note:**

> Карты MtG, которые можно посмотреть как иллюстрации к тексту:  
> \- Кошка из Святилища  
> \- Черная Кошка  
> \- Безобидный Подарок  
> ...  
> \- Священная Кошка
> 
> Предлагаю не спорить здесь о сущности зажжения Искры. Рассказ совершенно о другом.

Последний летний закат догорал за черным лесом вдали.  
Нахири лежала в траве в яблоневом саду и слушала неровный ритм наступающей ночи, которой завершалось бытие Иннистрада.   
Старые сады давно одичали и принадлежали уже не людям, а мелким зверькам. Литомантка не шевелилась, позволяя им не замечать себя, и прощалась с этим миром. Яблоки отбивали причудливый отходной марш. Они одно за другим срывались с веток и ударяли в землю, как в барабан. Ветки, освобождаясь от тяжести, взлетали в темноте с шорохом словно бы десятков крыльев.   
Мыслящим существам в Иннистраде жилось нелегко. Каждый, кто обладал сознанием, проходил свой земной путь в тяготах и мучениях. Но в траве, в кустах и на деревьях процветала другая жизнь, неразумная, пушистая и теплая. Кролик вскинул уши и грузно скакнул в сторону от упавшего яблока. Одна за другой пробежали полевые мыши, еле тревожа травинки, уже покрытые ночной росой. Ухнула сова, но все же не решилась спуститься туда, где отдыхала Нахири. Крохотная соня на ветке суетливо примеривалась к слишком большому для нее яблоку. Под головой литомантки, — она слышала это, — рыл свой ход неутомимый крот. Земля Иннистрада, в которой бледные корни растений, словно сети, удерживали мертвецов, кормила зверюшек и давала им приют.  
Маленький мокрый нос ткнулся в шею Нахири. Она повернула голову.  
Стройная белая кошечка, совсем юная, тоненько замурлыкала, захлебываясь, и вкрутила мордочку в ухо Нахири. Литомантка засмеялась. Было щекотно, но очень приятно.  
Она поднялась из травы. Зверьки разбежались, испугавшись движения. Темнота уже залила сад. На горизонте оставалась лишь резкая алая полоса, и зубчатый контур леса на ее фоне казался вырезанным из черной бумаги. Яблоки все так же падали, но вымокшая в росе трава заглушала удары. Ветки скрипели и хлестали по воздуху сырой листвой.   
Кошечка-белянка мяукнула и заторопилась в тепло. Нахири последовала за ней.  
На окраине садов, у дороги, ведущей в ближайший городок, стояла каменная церквушка во имя Авацины. Дверь трапезной, примыкающей к основному зданию, была открыта. На черной земле лежало полотно света. Повеяло жаром очага. Белянка вприпрыжку забежала внутрь вперед литомантки. Та вошла следом и зажмурилась после тьмы снаружи.  
По стенам горело несколько светильников, прикрытых пузатыми стеклянными колпаками. О них бились ночные бабочки, отлетая и ударяясь об стены и потолок со звуком детских тряпичных мячиков. Несколько мотыльков замерли домиками в тенях. Пылал очаг.   
Белая кошка, высоко поднимая намокшие лапки и задрав легкий перистый хвост с расслабленным кончиком, пересекла помещение и исчезла в сумрачном коридоре.   
Нахири присела на табурет у стола.  
Немолодая священница сняла с огня два котелка, большой и маленький. В том, что побольше, тягуче булькал яблочный кисель, наполнивший воздух запахами последних летних дней. В маленьком котелке нагрелось молоко.  
Прежде чем угостить сладким варевом гостью и себя саму, священница налила молоко в две плошки у очага. Тут же послышался легкий топоток засеменивших по каменному полу лапок, и белянка явилась ужинать.   
Внезапно рядом с ней с шипением возник словно бы клок непроглядного мрака. У сгустка тьмы были два желтых глаза, сверкнувших при виде молока.  
На мирно пристроившуюся к миске белянку кинулась другая, черная как смоль, кошка. Белая кошечка, не ожидавшая такого поворота событий, заверещала, вздыбив тонкую шерсть, и на всех четырех лапах отпрыгнула подальше от молока и от своей обидчицы. Чернушка удовлетворенно фыркнула и приникла к угощению.  
— Ну что же ты, — укорила священница новоприбывшую. — Я же поставила две миски! Беляночка, милая, не бойся, иди сюда.  
Она присела и легонько постучала пальцем по краю второй плошки.  
Кошка опасливо приблизилась ко миске, покосилась на соперницу, но поняла, что та занята едой, и приступила к ужину.  
Священница тоже подсела к столу, сложив на коленях руки. Ее руки были покрыты царапинами от кошачьих когтей, как свежими, так и уже поджившими. На правой руке мутно поблескивало потертое серебряное кольцо в виде крохотного ошейника Авацины.  
— Мы не знаем до сих пор, есть ли у бессловесных существ душа, — проговорила она, не обращаясь ни к кому — ни к Нахири, ни к своим питомицам. — Кто-то полагает, что отсутствие мыслей и связной речи суть также и отсутствие духа, а кто-то думает иначе.   
— А вы? — спросила Нахири.  
Священница то ли покачала головой, то ли кивнула. Нахири не успела этого понять, потому что ненасытная чернушка решила поохотиться.  
Большая ночная бабочка упала с раскалившегося стеклянного колпака над светильником и принялась ползать кругами по полу. Несчастное насекомое не осознавало, что вскоре станет жертвой хищнического нападения.   
Черная кошка, заметив добычу, вытянулась в струнку над полом на подобранных лапках, раскачалась и одним прыжком настигла мохнатую бабочку. Чернушка не теряла времени на игры и сразу вцепилась в нее зубами. Жирный мотылек размером с мышь в агонии бил крыльями кошке по носу, щедро припудривая ее мордочку пепельной пылью. Кошка фыркала, но упорно пережевывала все еще живую добычу с хрустом и чавканьем, пока от бабочки не остались лишь потрепанные ошметки крыльев. Чернушка плотоядно облизала усы, проследовала к очагу и вытянулась возле него, наконец блаженно зажмурив глаза.   
Белянка уже вовсю мурлыкала на коленях у литомантки, от удовольствия забывая дышать. Она вытянулась всем своим почти невесомым тельцем вдоль ног Нахири, головой ее в живот, свесив хвост и задние лапки, и то выпускала, то втягивала коготки. Литомантка чувствовала легкое покалывание и еще более легкое тепло, проникавшее, однако, даже сквозь грубую кожу комбинезона. Одной рукой Нахири поглаживала шелковистый мех. Кошечка самозабвенно закатывала глаза и, как котенок, посасывала и слюнявила пальцы отданной ей второй руки.   
Дрова ровно и уютно горели в очаге. Светильники на стенах мягко отводили темноту из трапезной. Сладко пахло яблоками.   
Нахири, гостившая время от времени в этом мире, в этом саду и в этой церкви, хотела сказать слова прощания хозяйке, но не могла. Яблони, бабочки, кошки, сама священница — все одушевленное и бездушное в этом мире было обречено по воле литомантки, и пути назад не было.  
Это была не просто последняя ночь лета. Это была последняя ночь Иннистрада.  
Нахири сочувствовала, но не сожалела. 

***

В небе клубились и вспучивались отвратительные синюшные щупальца. Они нависали чудовищно высоко, но под их осязаемой тяжестью деревья расщеплялись на волокна и трубы дымоходов сползали с крыш. Воздух полнился неслышным гулким стоном, от которого предательски слабели колени и что-то позорно обрывалось в животе.  
Земля вставала дыбом, пытаясь ударить Нахири в лицо. Колебания вскрывшейся почвы порождали волны тяжелого смрада от разлагающихся трупов, гниющих заживо тел, выдавленных из земли выгребных ям и могил. Взбесившийся грунт не был страшен литомантке с ее умением усмирять любые скалы и разломы, но ее мутило от шаткой поверхности и от отвратительной вони. Пора было окинуть взглядом сотворенное и покинуть Иннистрад навсегда.  
Нахири стояла в переулке, выходившем на ратушную площадь городка у садов.   
Близился к концу первый день осени, и раньше в это время здесь открывалась бы разноцветная ярмарка. Еще вчера жители и гости городка готовились к ней, воздвигая палатки и прилавки, сколачивая помосты и натягивая между домами, окружавшими торг, веревки с флажками и фонариками.   
Сейчас же площадь была придавлена сверху отвратительной плотью небесной медузы, словно в кастрюлю на половину глубины запихали подушку. Сквозь нее все еще просвечивало солнце, но сияние мутнело с каждым часом. Возможно, это был просто долгий осенний закат — никто не мог уже сказать, как отныне движется время в Иннистраде. Но даже если и так, то прежнему, пусть и скудному, но ясному, солнцу этого мира была уже не судьба взойти вновь.  
Все, что находилось на площади, сплющилось, измочалилось и растеклось по брусчатке. Повсюду валялись раздавленные ящики с фруктами, растоптанные игрушки и битая посуда. С окон домов свисали перекрученные рамы, с фасадов опала краска, черепица сбежала вниз и скопилась у карнизов крыш. На невысокой ратуше обвис шпиль с флюгером, и из своего гнезда в стене вывалились старинные часы и разбились об камни.  
Строения и вещи на глазах литомантки покрывались сизой пылью или обращались в склизкую труху. К счастью, полосатый красно-белый покров высокого циркового шатра, под которым во время ярмарки показывались публике разнообразные уродства, сейчас распластался в центре площади, скрыв собой, против обыкновения, значительную часть ужаса.   
Однако всего он спрятать не мог.   
У стен домов валялись несколько полураздетых тел. Перед мучительной гибелью люди срывали с себя одежду, очевидно, причинявшую им страдания касанием грубой ткани. Бледная вздутая кожа несчастных была испещрена скоплениями небольших зияющих отверстий, хорошо различимых даже почти без дневного света. Кажется, в некоторых дырках что-то копошилось.  
Литомантка не хотела смотреть, но это вышло против ее воли.  
Ее затошнило, и она оперлась на стену.  
Внезапно она услышала скрипучий голос.  
У стены в глубине проулка, пошатываясь, стоял человек. Нахири не сразу разглядела его, потому что его одежда — обычная для этих мест длинная кожаная куртка и низко, до подбородка, надвинутая широкополая шляпа были присыпаны все той же синеватой пылью, что и стена дома. Человек что-то держал под курткой.  
— Возьмите... его, — с усилием выговорил он из-под шляпы. — Клянусь вам... Он не опасен... Смотрите... какая... милая мордашка!  
Незнакомец отвернул куртку.  
На руках у человека сидел молодой кот редкой красоты — морковно-рыжий, почти алый, с пышной белоснежной шерстью на нижней частью мордочки и на выпяченной грудке. Крутолобый, как бычок, с чуть вдавленной седловинкой на переносице и надутыми, упрямо торчащими вперед подушечками усов, котик был как живой огонек среди смертного ужаса.  
Нахири против своей воли сделала шаг вперед.   
Человек прижимал сокровище к себе, явно пытаясь продлить последние мгновения с любимцем. Руки его, изуродованные странными кровавыми синяками, ходили ходуном, но крепко держали питомца.  
Котик глянул на Нахири ясными зеленовато-золотыми глазищами и сделал молчаливую, но убедительную попытку вырваться на свободу. Он не выпустил когтей, но оттолкнулся от человека крепкими лапами и мощно вывернулся увесистым тельцем. Этого хватило, чтобы хозяин, похоже, сильно ослабевший, лишь с трудом удержал непослушного кота.   
Он протянул свое подношение литомантке.  
Внезапно с головы человека сползла шляпа. Она упала на мостовую, и стало ясно, почему он изъяснялся столь невнятно — у него было целых три челюсти. От его свалявшихся в ком волос несло тухлым жиром. Мутные, слипшиеся, истекающие гноем глаза почти не видели Нахири.   
Литомантка почувствовала, что ее сейчас вывернет наизнанку.   
— Спасите... его! Заберите от меня... Прошу!  
Котик открыл розовую пасть, но вместо мяуканья он издал заливистое стрекотание.  
Нахири, резко придя в чувство, пригляделась и отшатнулась, инстинктивно вытирая вспотевшие ладони о комбинезон, хотя она не успела дотронуться до кота.   
Хвост и правая задняя лапка рыжика уже жили отдельной страшной жизнью.   
Там, где на левой лапе кота росла чулочком белая шерсть, на правой оказалась то ли чешуя, то ли перья отвратительного пурпурного цвета. Подушечки лапки окостенели и выпирали тупыми когтевидными наростами. Конец хвоста был бесшерстным, почерневшим и скрюченным, и на нем, как сперва показалось литомантке, открылась ранка. Но через мгновение порез обернулся крохотной зубастой присоской, которая припала к пальцу на руке хозяина. Хвост запульсировал, втягивая человеческую кровь, а руки, покрытые порезами и засосами, все протягивали Нахири страшный подарок.  
Литомантка шарахнулась прочь и побежала, не разбирая дороги, через площадь. Она путалась ногами в упавшем шатре, спотыкалась о растрепанные шесты, перепрыгивала через гнутую проволоку и поскальзывалась на сгнивших овощах, — или на чем-то, похожем на сгнившие овощи. Лишь очутившись между домов, почти вплотную соприкасающихся балконами над узенькой грязноватой улочкой, куда не проникал ужас открытого пространства, придавленного Эмракул в небе, Нахири перевела дух.  
Ее все еще тошнило от страха и отвращения. Она догадывалась, к чему именно приведет явление Эмракул в Иннистрад, но не была готова увидеть это воочию.  
Нужно было найти в себе силы на скорейший переход в другой мир.  
Но сил не было. Нахири сползла на мостовую у стены и закрыла глаза.  
От ее собственных сапог шел сладковатый запах раздавленных гнилых яблок.   
Совершенно не к месту она вспомнила вчерашний вечер, теперь бесконечно далекий, отделенный от нынешнего существования. Закат. Очаг в трапезной. Яблочный кисель. Мотыльки. Гостеприимная священница. Кошки.  
Пальцы рук литомантки свела внезапная судорога непроизвольного поглаживания несуществующей кошачьей шерстки.  
Нахири вскочила от молниеносного осознания, что именно она может, — а значит, должна, — сделать.  
В этом был риск. Никто не мог бы сказать, не убьет ли белянку и чернушку то, что задумала литомантка. И не убьет ли чернушка меня, когда я ее отловлю, хмыкнула Нахири, и даже немного развеселилась.   
Теперь она окончательно поняла, что даже возможная гибель кошек при попытке их спасти окажется намного менее мучительной, чем ужасная участь жертв Эмракул.  
Этот мир заслужил ее.   
Неразумные создания, зависимые от человека — нет.  
Литомантка помчалась вглубь проулков, в направлении дороги, ведущей в сады.

В саду Нахири замедлила бег, перейдя на шаг. Она почти не запыхалась — земля этого мира хоть и попала под влияние Эмракул, но все же после несложного заклинания помогла ей бежать, разравниваясь под ногами и перенося литомантку в прыжках без усилий.   
Нахири осторожно шла между яблонями.  
Были сумерки. Небо шевелилось и сокращалось над уродливыми деревьями. Яблони превратились в приземистые, чуть выше роста литомантки, корявые столбы с толстыми обрубками веток, которые заканчивались утолщениями, похожими на чудовищные кулаки. Они качались, словно грозясь обрушиться на голову Нахири. Однако землю устилал плотный ковер прелых листьев, который был бы вполне обычен, не будь сейчас по календарю щедрое время начала осени. Под ногами пружинили гнилые яблоки. Нахири склонилась над одним и разглядела в сумерках, что и плоды действительно всего лишь сгнили самым рядовым образом. Это почему-то успокоило литомантку.  
Страшная медуза чуть сдвинулась в небе, и на сад пролилось немного позднего света. То тут, то там среди яблок валялись мертвые зверьки — несчастный кролик, угрожающе обнаживший зубы, соня с поредевшим хвостом, ком перьев, который раньше был совой, горстка мышей, даже в гибели не разделивших стайку. С холмика земли свешивалась тушка крота, растопырившего когтистые ковшики лап. Зверюшки выглядели просто мертвыми, не траченными заразой Эмракул.   
Им было суждено погибнуть, но, по крайней мере, это была всего лишь смерть. Нахири лишь понадеялась, что кошки целы. Все же они были не столь маленькими и не дикими. О том, какая участь их могла постигнуть помимо смерти, она боялась даже думать.  
Опомнившись, литомантка заторопилась к церкви.

***

Дверь в трапезную отвалилась с раскрошившихся петель и застряла наискось в проеме. Нахири отшвырнула ее прочь и ворвалась внутрь.   
На улице, несмотря на небесное бедствие, оказалось все же светлее, чем в вечернем мраке помещения с небольшими окошками, поэтому литомантка не сразу поняла, что именно изменилось по сравнению с обычным сонным дневным временем. Мебель, утварь и очаг оставались на своих местах.   
Потом она заметила, что потолок потемнел, опустился и провис посередине сходящим к одной стене продолговатым комом. В углу валялась куча тряпья, которой раньше тоже не было.  
Нахири посмотрела вверх, пригляделась и вздрогнула.  
Весь потолок покрывала одна огромная пепельно-черная ночная бабочка. Она не шевелилась, лишь ее усы, напоминавшие серые листья папоротника, подрагивали, свесившись на створки буфета у дальней стены.  
Литомантка присела от брезгливого страха. Если бабочка решит слететь, то придется выбираться из-под отвратительно мягких пылящих крыльев. Нужно было быстро искать тех, за кем она пришла.  
У потухшего очага все так же стояли две плошки. Молоко в них свернулось. Нахири постучала кончиками пальцев по краешку миски. Вряд ли кошек заинтересовало бы прокисшее лакомство, но, возможно, они выйдут на зов из любопытства, решила литомантка.  
Так и случилось. Из-под тряпок в углу выбралась белянка, отряхиваясь и судорожно вылизываясь. Она побежала к Нахири, даже не взглянув на плошки, и отчаянно замяукала, вжимаясь ей в ноги. Кошка явно чего-то боялась.  
Нахири погладила белянку по отощавшей за одну ночь спинке. Кошечку била дрожь, но после того, как ладонь литомантки бережно прошлась ей от головы до хвоста, она притихла и даже мурлыкнула. Нахири отлепилась ногами от кошки и подошла к куче в углу. Белянка не последовала за ней.  
Из-под пыльных и испятнанных тряпок, отдаленно похожих на торжественные священнические одеяния к наступлению нового времени года, высунулась рука и принялась шарить по полу.  
Ногти на синеватых пальцах многократно умножились, прорастая один под другим и приподнявшись наружу, как уложенные стопкой створки ракушек. Между пальцами тряслись дряблые перепонки дырчатой кожи. На среднем пальце блеснуло знакомое кольцо-ошейник Авацины.  
Белянка истошно завопила и бросилась в коридор. Нахири догнала ее одним прыжком. Она подхватила кошку под живот, приподняла в воздух и бегло осмотрела. Шерстка ее была грязной и свалявшейся, глаза подтекли, но влияния Эмракул литомантка не обнаружила. Недолго думая, Нахири вытянула ремни на плечах подлиннее и запихала белянку себе за нагрудник комбинезона. Шелковый мех прижался к ее коже. Коготки укололи иголками. Кошечка ощутила тепло ее тела и мгновенно обмякла, наконец почувствовав безопасность.  
Нахири затянула потуже пояс и вернулась в трапезную. Она успела вовремя.  
Рука, торчавшая из-под кучи тряпок, извернулась, вцепилась в верхнее полотнище, покрывавшее кучу, и, отслаивая ногти, потянула его на пол.  
Нахири решительно не хотела видеть, во что обратилась священница.   
Погубив ее мир, литомантка могла лишь оказать гостеприимной хозяйке церкви последнюю милость. Она топнула по полу левой ногой, и, правой рукой придерживая на животе комбинезон с дремлющей под ним кошкой, согнула левую руку, и стукнула себя локтем по колену.  
Прямо перед Нахири плиты пола насквозь прошила вылетевшая из-под него каменная пика. Она была настолько гладкой и острой, что взлетела в воздух почти беззвучно, оставив в полу лишь небольшую ровную дыру. Орудие длиной в половину роста Нахири было с тупой стороны толщиной в ее руку, а с острой — тоньше ее пальца. Литомантка поймала пику, развернула ее и с силой, многократно умноженной магией камня, метнула ее в существо под кучей тряпок.  
Пика прошила насквозь не только тряпье и то, что пряталось под ним, но и стену трапезной. Рука застыла на полу, но стена, в которой, видимо, оказался поврежден краеугольный камень, затряслась и пошатнулась. По ней побежали трещины. Бабочка на потолке забеспокоилась и заворочалась. Сверху посыпалась омерзительная пыльца, крупная, как сухая рыбья чешуя.   
Нужно было убегать искать вторую кошку.   
Нахири выскочила в коридор как раз тогда, когда гигантские крылья опустились к полу, а стена начала рушиться на улицу.  
В темном коридоре виднелось ответвление вбок, к лестнице на второй этаж. Что-то подсказало литомантке, что чернушка может прятаться там. Сунув руку себе за нагрудник и убедившись, что белянка спокойно спит в тепле у ее тела, Нахири свернула в боковой проход и полезла наверх по узкой пыльной лестнице.  
Дощатые ступеньки крошились под ногами — деревяшки давно уже рассохлись еще без всякой Эмракул. Литомантка поняла, что была на правильном пути. Кошкой здесь разило так, что у нее заслезились глаза. Наконец она вынырнула из лаза в каморку под плоской крышей, заваленную хламом. Воздух здесь был почти свежим, пахнущим всего лишь обыденной застарелой пылью.  
На приступочке под потолком в напряженной позе застыла чернушка, яростно сверкая желтыми глазами.  
Нахири заблаговременно, еще внизу, натянула свои кожаные перчатки, смягчавшие даже прямое попадание кирки по пальцу. Отвернув лицо и вжав голову в плечи, она вслепую метнулась к кошке и схватила ее. Та частично облегчила литомантке задачу, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в перчатку всеми четырьмя лапами, а для верности еще и зубами. Чернушка плотно свернула уши и наморщила нос, всем своим видом показывая, что это не Нахири ее поймала, а вовсе даже наоборот. Задними лапами она пыталась раздирать перчатку, но это было бесполезно.  
Не было и сомнения, что зловредная кошка совершенно здорова.  
Нахири расправила на поясе карман-клапан, способный в разложенном виде вместить большой моток каната. Над открытым клапаном свободной рукой она стянула перчатку вместе с кошкой. Та взвыла, обнаружив, что ее провели, извернулась и угодила литомантке когтями по голому запястью, прямо по венам. Брызнула кровь, но Нахири все же перехватила чернушку защищенной рукой, и, утрамбовав ее в прочном кармане вместе с одной перчаткой, накинула крышку и застегнула замочек. Кошка крутилась в тесном пространстве и рычала.  
Белянка мирно спала у нее за пазухой. Нахири чувствовала, как бьется ее сердечко.  
Литомантка придерживая рукой беспокойную ношу в кармане, взобралась на покосившийся старый комод, открыла присохшие створки ставней в потолке и выбралась на крышу.  
Было темно.  
Литомантка посмотрела вниз, под ноги с края крыши. Она сумела разглядеть, что одна стена трапезной частично осыпалась. В дыру, пугающе бесшумно дергая усами, пыталась вылезти гигантская ночная бабочка.  
Затем она перевела взгляд на небо. Щупальца плотно затянули его до горизонта, и Нахири могла лишь угадать, что где-то над ними уже стемнело по-настоящему. А может быть, и нет. Никто не мог бы уже предсказать, во что перерождается сама суть этого мира, смена дней и ночей, течение времени, и законы природы.  
Пора было уходить. Она сделала все, что должна была. Отомстила тому, кого ненавидела больше всего, ввергнув его родной дом, его вселенную, в безумие, а его самого — в неимоверные страдания. Она сейчас покинет этот гибнущий мир, и вступит в другой мир не одна.  
Возможно.  
Да, скорее всего.  
Надежда точно есть.  
Чернушка еще раз предупредительно заворчала и затихла.   
Белянка, наоборот, завозилась у нее под комбинезоном.  
Неизвестно, имеется ли у кошек душа, снова задумалась Нахири. Схоластики Иннистрада отказывали в ее существовании неразумным тварям. Но обыватели, что кормили и берегли своих питомцев, полагали, что те одушевлены. В былые времена этому посвящались целые диспуты, в которых никто не мог прийти в единому мнению. Сейчас Нахири верила, — не могла не верить, — что кошки наделены душой, иначе в их спасении не было смысла. Где душа, там и возможность перехода в другой мир. Пусть эта возможность призрачна и требует множества условий, но все же она существует.   
Нахири знала, что только одушевленные, а не просто живые, существа способны выжить в переходе сквозь пространство эфира. Кошки попадут в него вместе с ней, с этим нет никаких препятствий. И если чернушка и белянка не обладают душой, в Слепой Вечности им не выжить. Но, при том, что их смерть будет прискорбной, она случится мгновенно, в ту краткую точку времени, как только эфир проберется в их сущность. Они не будут мучиться.  
А если обладают...  
Есть множество миров. Кошки смогут жить почти везде, кроме страшной преисподней, в которую обратился Иннистрад.   
Нахири вспомнила мир, где жестокие песчаные бури утихали на границе пышных оазисов у подножия пирамид, а воды мутной реки несли весной жизнь в бесплодные поля. Кошек почитали там как священных существ, ублажали и берегли, а после их смерти оказывали им почести, равные человеческим. Если две иннистрадские кошечки переживут переход, то там у них будет самая лучшая жизнь, какую только можно представить. Риск стоил того.  
Литомантка улыбнулась, представив себе, как неблагодарная чернушка яростно охотится на перья опахала, которым слуги в полуденный зной овевают ее строптивое величество. Белянка же, растянувшись на горячем каменном постаменте и сожмурив глаза, принимает солнечную ванну, и ее тщательно расчесанную шерстку пронизывает золотое сияние.  
И, придерживая одной рукой клапан кармана, а другой нагрудник комбинезона, Нахири шагнула прочь из Иннистрада в Слепую Вечность, следуя в Амонхет.


End file.
